La Venganza del Destructor
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Durante doce largos años Oroku Saki, el Destructor, yació encerrado tras las rejas de una prisión, luego de que las Tortugas lo derrotaran. Ahora, gracias a una alianza con el hijo de Baxter Stockman, el villano escapa de su confinamiento y planea una terrible venganza...
1. El Capitulo Perdido

**LA VENGANZA DEL DESTRUCTOR: El Capitulo Perdido**

Hace un par de años atrás, exactamente en el 2003, escribí el que seria mi primer y único Fanfiction basado en las Tortugas Ninjas. Lo hice como colaboración para una Web dedicada a los cuatro simpáticos quelonios que por aquel entonces todavía existía en la red. Por motivos de la vida, ésta historia compuesta por cuatro capítulos y que cronológicamente se ubica años después de que finalizara la vieja serie de dibujos animados, contando con un reparto de Tortugas más serias y ya no tan adolescentes, quedó reducido solo a tres. Ustedes sin duda se preguntaran: _¿Y donde diablos está el capitulo uno? ¿Cómo es posible que una historia sea contada a partir del segundo? _

La respuesta sencillamente es que el numero uno se _ha perdido_. Irremediablemente por obra de mi mas absoluta negligencia, el inicio de ésta historia desapareció. Y no existe y forma de recuperarlo. Dios sabe que intenté rescribir ese capitulo perdido, pero el tiempo había pasado y me fue _imposible_ recuperar el clima y el espíritu de aquel entonces. Por eso, _"La Venganza del Destructor"_ no tiene primera parte. Pobre excusa la mía, lo sé. Hubiera sido más fácil no subir a la red ésta historia y sin más dejarla correr, pero sucede que ha sido uno de los tantos trabajos que mas cariño me ha producido hacer. Justamente, por eso sigo lamentando como un crío la perdida del capitulo uno, aquel donde arrancaba todo con un recuento de los pensamientos del **Destructor** mientras yacía en una celda en prisión, de la cual luego es rescatado por el hijo de **Baxter Stockman**, con quien inicia una alianza para acabar de una buena vez por todas con las Tortugas Ninjas.

Pese a la irreparable perdida, no quiero dejar al lector sin un pantallazo de lo que realmente pretendía ser aquella historia, una historia adulta, que partía de una simpática serie de TV con cuatro superhéroes verdes y con caparazón. Es por ese motivo que subo lo que queda de la historia, excusándome –pobremente, lo sé– ante ustedes por tal terrible perdida y deseando que, pese a todo, lo que quedó de ella les guste.

A continuación, un breve resumen de lo que sucedía en el capitulo uno, para que nadie se pierda de cómo iba la mano:

Como se ha dicho, la historia arrancaba muchos años después de finalizada la vieja serie de TV. Las Tortugas Ninjas viven en paz y Oroku Saki, el Destructor, yace tras las rejas en una prisión, lamentándose por su derrota y rumiando su eterna venganza contra las Tortugas. De repente, se produce un temblor bajo sus pies; un ejército de "Mousers" –los robots caza-ratones de Baxter Stockman– penetran en la celda y abren un boquete. Suenan las alarmas y Saki escapa por un túnel, donde se encuentra con el hijo de Baxter, un científico que ha jurado vengar a su padre. Por supuesto, él no lo sabe, pero Destructor mismo fue quien acabó con la vida de Baxter. Transgiversando los hechos, Saki convence a este joven científico que las Tortugas son sus enemigos y que al ayudarlo, se esta ayudando a sí mismo.

Escapando junto con él, Destructor se refugia en "Stocktronics Labs" y consigue un nuevo traje para él –el Fanfiction juega en incorporar elementos de la vieja serie animada de las TMNT y la de 2003– hecho de acero y con un aspecto más atemorizante. Juntos, el científico y Destructor comienzan a idear el plan para la venganza. Mientras esto sucede, en su refugio en las alcantarillas, unas ya crecidas Tortugas Ninjas observan en la tele la noticia sobre la fuga de prisión de su enemigo, mientras reciben una reprimenda de parte del Maestro Splinter por descuidar su entrenamiento en las artes marciales… y es ahí donde el capitulo dos arranca.

Espero que este breve resumen y mi explicación de la ausencia del capitulo uno sirva de guía para el lector. Desde ya, mil disculpas y espero que lo que queda de la historia sea pasable y agradable para todos vosotros.

_Federico H. Bravo _


	2. Capitulo 2

"**LA VENGANZA DEL DESTRUCTOR"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

CUARTEL SUBTERRANEO DE LAS TORTUGAS, DE DIA…

Un pesado manto de silencio se había abatido sobre el lugar.

La noticia de la vuelta de su archienemigo había sumergido a las Tortugas en una sombra de duda sin igual. Mientras los cuatro súper guerreros mutantes se alistaban para la nueva batalla que se acercaba, no dejaban de pensar en las palabras que su Maestro Splinter les había dicho hacia un rato atrás, respecto a lo desactualizados que estaban con su entrenamiento Ninjitsu.

**Leonardo: **(afilando su Katana) Chicos… El Maestro tenía razón. Me siento tan mal… Deberíamos haber seguido con nuestros entrenamientos, en vez de haraganear tanto.

**Rafael: **(practicando con sus cuchillos Sais) Deja ya de atormentarte, Leo. Lo hecho, hecho esta. Ahora, tenemos un asunto más importante que atender.

**Miguel Ángel: **¡La vuelta del Destructor!- exclamo, con tono dramático, mientras sacaba de un armario viejo sus Nunchakus- ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que el vejo cara de lata iba a volver por mas?

**Donatello: **(sosteniendo su Bo) Estoy de acuerdo con Mike… Nos habíamos olvidado del Destructor.

**Rafael: **Al parecer, el muy miserable no se olvido de nosotros, pero si decide venir a molestarnos…

Sonriendo, la Tortuga Ninja con el antifaz rojo revoleo su cuchillo Sai por el aire hasta hacerlo clavar en una pared, en un póster del rapero Eminem que Miguel Ángel tenia.

**Miguel Ángel: **¡Hey!

**Rafael: **…Lo estaremos esperando.

**Splinter: **(acercándoseles) Admiro tu predisposición para la pelea, Rafael… Pero me temo que el Destructor no lo tomara tan a gusto.

**Leonardo: **¡Maestro! Estamos listos para salir tras la pista del Destructor.

Splinter sonrió lánguidamente y se acerco al líder del grupo, colocándole una mano peluda en su hombro verde.

**Splinter: **Como siempre, Leonardo, eres el que mas esta listo para la acción… pero el tiempo final ha llegado, mis Tortugas.

El tono en que Splinter había dicho aquello dejo perplejos a los cuatro mutantes.

**Donatello: **¿De que habla, Sensei?

**Splinter: **La vuelta de Destructor solo augura malos presagios… hijos míos, acérquense a mí.

Obedientes, las cuatro Tortugas se acercaron más a su Sensei y se sentaron en torno suyo, en completo silencio.

**Splinter: **Hijos míos… He vivido con ustedes, a su lado, durante más de veinte años… Hemos visto tantas cosas y las mejores de esas cosas, las vivimos en estos últimos tiempos… Pero el destino esta llamando a la puerta y no creo que yo vaya a permanecer mucho mas tiempo con todos ustedes.

Hubo un intercambio de miradas sorprendidas por parte de todos, sin embargo, nadie se atrevió a contradecir a Splinter.

**Splinter: **Si algo llegara a pasarme… si algo me ocurriera… en esta batalla o en algún momento futuro, tengan presente una cosa: se tienen los unos a los otros. Los cuatro son hermanos y ese es un vínculo fuerte, muy fuerte… Apoyarse el uno con el otro les servirá para seguir adelante y sobreponerse al dolor y a la adversidad… a sobrevivir… Recuerden estas palabras cuando yo me haya ido.

**Donatello: **No diga eso, Sensei- dijo- Usted siempre estará con nosotros.

**Rafael: **Si, así es…

**Miguel Ángel: **¡Siempre guiara nuestros pasos, Maestro! Como en los viejos tiempos.

Splinter sonrió ante aquel comentario y los miró a todos largo y tendido. Sentía deseos de llorar. Sus Tortugas estaban grandes ya… Ya no eran los héroes adolescentes de 18 años humanos que recorrían las cloacas viviendo mil y una aventuras… No… Ahora, eran Tortugas adultas, cuya responsabilidad era asumir el mando de la situación como se debía.

Quería decirles más. Abrazarlos a todos y contarles los feos sueños que había tenido desde hacia unos días atrás, antes de que se conociera la noticia de la fuga de Destructor de la prisión… sueños en los que él moría trágicamente.

Pero no podía hacerlo. No quería. Podía ver tanto entusiasmo en sus ojos, tantas ilusiones…

Era como si nunca hubiesen crecido, pero Splinter sabía que esto era una ilusión.

Un tremendo ruido sacó al mentor de las Tortugas Ninja de sus ensueños. Una pared completa se derrumbo cascote por cascote, dejando al descubierto después del polvo a una pequeña legión de robots Mousers listos para atacar…

**Miguel Ángel: **¡Miren eso!

**Rafael: **Tenemos visitas.

**Donatello: **(golpeando a un robot con su Bo) ¡Son esos robots caza-ratones!

**Leonardo: **¡Eso es imposible! ¡Esos robots los había inventado Baxter! ¡Se suponía que ya no existían más!

Siguiendo su programación, los Mousers atacaron a las Tortugas. Los cuatro superhéroes dejaron de lado su pasividad y esgrimiendo sus armas, procedieron a defenderse, destruyendo a varios de aquellos ingenios metálicos dificultosamente a base de golpes de puños, patadas y demás.

El Maestro Splinter, en tanto, retrocedió, resguardándose del asedio de los monstruos mecánicos detrás de una columna. Desde aquella posición de privilegio podía ver asombrado las piruetas y demás movimientos avanzados de sus alumnos, que se valían de ellos para esquivar las mandíbulas de titanio puro de las bestias y destruirlos, aplastándolos de un golpe, o cortándolos con sus Katanas.

Más que una amenaza concreta, los Mousers parecían ser una molestia. Después de una feroz contienda, las Tortugas habían eliminado a la mitad del pequeño ejército de bestias robóticas sin ningún problema.

**Miguel Ángel: **(pateando la cabeza arrancada de un robot) ¿Y esto es todo con lo que el Destructor puede amenazarnos? Un intento muy pobre, el suyo.

**Leonardo: **(partiendo por la mitad de un golpe de su Katana a un robot) ¿Y Splinter?

Todas las miradas recayeron entonces hacia la columna donde el Maestro se había refugiado. Donatello se acercó caminando con dificultad por sobre encima de los cientos de cuerpos de Mousers hechos trizas hasta aquel lugar… solo para descubrir que Splinter había desaparecido.

**Rafael: **¡No esta!

**Donatello: **Sin duda, creo que subestimamos a Destructor… ¡El muy miserable nos entretuvo con esos robots para secuestrar al Maestro!

**Miguel Ángel: **(enfurecido) ¡Ese maldito! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

**Rafael: **¡Es cierto! ¡Tenemos que rescatar al Maestro!

**Leonardo: **¿Quieren calmarse?- dijo, para asombro de todos.

**Rafael: **¿Qué diablos te sucede, Leo? ¡Se llevaron al Maestro, por Dios!

**Leonardo: **¡Lo sé, Rafael! Calmate… Es obvio que es como Don dijo… Esto fue una distracción… Estos robots fueron solo para tenernos ocupados…

Serio, Leonardo se acercó a un Mouser destruido y revolvió entre sus partes mecánicas hechas trizas.

**Leonardo: **(leyendo una plaqueta) _"Stocktronics Labs"_… ¿Les suena familiar?

**Donatello: **Stockman… el mismo apellido de Baxter.

**Rafael: **¿Acaso crees que…?

Leonardo negó con la cabeza.

**Leonardo: **Baxter esta muerto… a menos que…- hizo una pausa- Vamos con April… Ella nos ayudara a buscar más información al respecto.

* * *

EDIFICIO DE STOCKTRONICS LABS, AL RATO…

Splinter no sabia que había pasado.

Después de haberse refugiado tras esa columna, una sombra grande detrás suyo lo había golpeado de manera tal que el Maestro había perdido el conocimiento. Al recuperarlo, se hallaba atado de pies y manos, sentado en una silla, en mitad de una sala del que parecía ser una suerte de laboratorio de avanzada tecnología.

**Voz: **(desde un rincón) Tantos años esperando…

**Splinter: **Oroku Saki.

Destructor se acercó a su rival, amenazante. Detrás de él, se encontraba el creador de los robots Mousers, Banner Stockman.

**Destructor: **Hamato Yoshi.

**Splinter: **(sonriendo) De modo que… al fin nos volvemos a ver.

**Destructor: **Después de doce años…

**Splinter: **Y por lo que veo, con traje nuevo… De todas formas, Saki, te pongas lo que te pongas, siempre serás el mismo miserable ser despreciable, por dentro.

**Destructor: **Tus insultos no me afectan, rata. Te tengo donde quiero.

**Splinter: **¿Y por que no me matas de una vez? ¿No es eso lo que quieres? ¿No es ese el motivo de tu tonta venganza? ¡Matame y acabemos con esto de una buena vez!

Destructor se cruzó de brazos, en silencio. A pesar de que Splinter no podía verle la cara detrás de la mascara de metal, adivinó por el brillo de sus ojos dementes que estaba sonriendo.

**Destructor: **Ah, viejo amigo… Ofreces una posibilidad tan tentadora… nada ni nadie me impide rasgar tu cuello y tu carne… incluso, podría matarte si quisiera ahora mismo…

**Splinter: **…

**Destructor: **…Pero no lo haré… Al menos, de momento. Tengo mejores planes para ti.

**Splinter: **¿Qué te traes entre manos, Saki? ¡Deja en paz a las Tortugas!

**Destructor: **Mi estimado amigo… Yo quiero dejarlas en paz… PERO PARA SIEMPRE.

**Splinter: **Nunca triunfarás, Oroku Saki. El Bien prevalecerá… aun si yo muero… Esto es algo inamovible y nunca podrás evitar escapar de tu destino.

**Destructor: **Una filosofía muy bonita… Pero me temo que no te servirá de nada. Confío en que las Tortugas averigüen donde estas y cuando lleguen… mi colega, el Prof. Stockman, les tiene reservadas una cuantas sorpresas…

Splinter frunció el ceño, mientras su rival reía a carcajadas.

* * *

EDIFICIO DEL CANAL 6 DE TELEVISION, UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES…

La redacción de noticias del canal 6 seguía como de costumbre repleta de gente que iba y venia, atareada en sus quehaceres ordinarios de escribir en las interminables filas de PC que había por todo el salón.

Mirándolo todo desde un rincón, April O'Neil sonreía, complacida. La maquinaria de las noticias seguía su interminable marcha, a pesar del paso de los años.

Al igual que sus amigos y que el mismo Destructor, la vida de April había cambiado mucho en estos doce años. La noticia de la captura del mas peligroso criminal del planeta había catapultado a la joven a una carrera ascendente en el periodismo, que había finalmente, culminado con su ascensión a jefa de la redacción, un puesto muy importante que ni en sus mas inocentes sueños pensó jamás que podría llegar a tener.

Habiendo jubilándose el anterior jefe, April pasó a ocupar su lugar y ahora sus ocupaciones se habían triplicado por montones.

Por suerte, tenia todavía una vida privada, alejada de todo ese mundillo incansable del periodismo. Habiendo contraído matrimonio con Casey Jones, el antiguo vigilante callejero que solía ir a cazar maleantes por las calles y que tantas veces había ayudado a las Tortugas y a ella, podía disfrutar de momentos únicos en su existencia en los que solo estaba el amor.

Sonriendo, April caminó por entre los trabajadores de la sección de noticias y se dirigió hacia su oficina. En realidad, la sonrisa era de pura cortesía, porque por dentro, la joven estaba más que asustada…

La noticia de la fuga de Destructor, sumada a la destrucción posterior de la prisión donde el criminal estuvo alojado la llenaban de preocupaciones. Sabía que cuando las Tortugas se enteraran, no les gustaría para nada aquello, pero confiaba en que podrían arreglar las cosas como en los viejos tiempos.

Suspiro, al recordar esto. Los viejos tiempos… los viejos tiempos en los que los malos eran los malos y los buenos, los buenos.

April se detuvo brevemente delante de un espejo y se miró. Ya no era tan joven como cuando toda esta odisea empezó, hace muchos años atrás…

Su cabello, castaño antiguamente, comenzaba a mostrar los primeros signos prematuros de encanecimiento. Un par de arruguitas debajo de sus ojos le conferían a su semblante un aspecto respetable, aspecto que su antiguo compañero de noticias, Vernon, solía decirle que le quedaba realmente… sexy.

April dudaba de semejante comentario. O bien Vernon quería desesperadamente llamarle la atención para que lo ascendiera de su eterno puesto de periodista simple o bien, tenia razón y los años la habían hecho mas bella.

**April: **Como pasan los años- murmuró.

**Irma: **(acercándosele) ¿Qué dices, April?

**April: **Oh… Nada… Estaba… mirándome en el espejo… Ya sabes… Coquetería femenina- dijo y sonrió.

**Irma: **(señalando a su oficina) Ahí dentro te están esperando gente muy importante, April… Creo que mejor te apuras.

La joven frunció el ceño y apuró el paso. ¿A que se refería Irma con eso?

Al poner un pie dentro del despacho y encontrarse con sus cuatro amigos mutantes, disimuladamente vestidos con gabardinas y sombreros, April supo que en verdad la situación era alarmante.

**Leonardo: **April…

**April: **Chicos… Que gusto verlos de nuevo- dijo, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo- ¿Qué los trae por acá? ¿Pasó algo?

**Rafael: **Mucho. Destructor nos ataco…

**Miguel Ángel: **Se llevaron a Splinter.

**April: **¿Qué? ¡Oh, Dios!

**Leonardo: **Destructor volvió muy astuto… nos ha manejado tal y como quiso, pero es momento de cambiar eso… Venimos por que necesitamos tu ayuda.

**April: **(sentándose en su escritorio) Cuenten conmigo para lo que sea, chicos.

**Donatello: **(sacando de una bolsa la plaqueta del Mouser) ¿Esto te suena familiar?

**April: **(leyendo) _"Stocktronics Labs"_- hizo una pausa- Aguarden un minuto…

La muchacha se acercó a su PC portátil (una maravilla tecnológica, con pantalla de cristal líquido) y encendiéndola, se puso a buscar la información requerida en el Internet.

**April: **Aquí esta… Stocktronics Labs. Una empresa científica de investigación, liderada por… Banner Stockman.

**Rafael: **¿Banner Stockman? ¿Algo que ver con nuestro querido Baxter Stockman?- inquirió.

**April: **(leyendo) Si… al parecer, se trata de su hijo.

**Miguel Ángel: **(silbando) ¡FIIUUU! ¿Baxter tuvo un hijo? ¿Y adonde estaba que nunca lo conocimos?

**April: **Eso no lo dice aquí, pero es obvio que siguió los mismos pasos que su padre, en lo que a la ciencia se refiere… es el dueño de esos laboratorios…

**Leonardo: **…Y el constructor de esos robots…

**Donatello: **¿O sea que la historia se repite? ¿El hijo, al igual que el padre, trabaja para Destructor?

**Leonardo: **Así parece.

**Donatello: **¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué puede tener ese Banner en contra nuestra para ayudar a Destructor? ¿Venganza por lo que le pasó a su padre?

**Leonardo: **Puede ser…

**Rafael: **(a April) ¿Hay allí alguna información de cómo podemos llegar a Stocktronics?

**April: **Acá esta la dirección…

* * *

AL CAER LA NOCHE, EN EL EDIFICIO DE STOCKTRONICS LABS…

Resguardados por la oscuridad, las Tortugas observaban la imponente estructura futuristica del edificio de Stocktronics, que se elevaba hacia el cielo de manera soberbia.

**Donatello: **Un lugar fascinante- comentó- ¡Imagínense la tecnología que debe haber ahí dentro!

**Leonardo: **No vinimos a admirar la tecnología, Don… Alístense. Vamos a entrar.

**Miguel Ángel: **¿Por la puerta principal?

**Leonardo: **¡No, tonto! ¡Por las alcantarillas!

El líder del grupo señalo a una tapa de cloaca cercana. De a uno, las Tortugas bajaron por ella hasta internarse en los subterráneos túneles que tanto conocían…

…Mas adelante, les esperaba lo inesperado…

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	3. Capitulo 3

"**LA VENGANZA DEL DESTRUCTOR"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**TERCERA PARTE**

EDIFICIO DE STOCKTRONICS LABS, POR LA NOCHE…

Usando el arte de los Ninjitsus, las Tortugas se escabulleron por las alcantarillas hacia el interior del descomunal edificio sin ningún problema.

Obviamente, que antes de poder penetrar en aquel lugar, debieron sortear una serie de alarmas hábilmente colocadas… Gracias al ingenioso cerebro de Donatello, dichas alarmas no representaron para los cuatro mutantes más que sencillos obstáculos en su camino.

Sorteado el peligro de lar alarmas, las Tortugas (con Leonardo en frente) penetraron por una escalerilla al interior propiamente dicho del laboratorio de investigación científica.

El lugar estaba tranquilo, sumido en el silencio. En guardia, las Tortugas caminaron lentamente por un largo pasillo de paredes metálicas hasta llegar delante de una gran puerta neumática, la cual, se abrió sola, sin intervención de ninguna tipo.

**Rafael: **(frunciendo el ceño) Esto no me gusta nada, Leo.

**Leonardo: **Totalmente de acuerdo- murmuró, levantando sus Katanas- Estén alertas. Cualquier cosa podría pasar.

**Destructor: **(saliendo de un rincón) De hecho, lo único que va a pasar son sus muertes.

**Miguel Ángel: **¡Destructor!

Las Tortugas no esperaron a que el villano enmascarado las atacara. Sin perder tiempo, se arrojaron hacia él en grupo, en un intento de noquearlo. Sin embargo, cuando parecía que lo harían, terminaron descubriendo que en realidad… ¡Se trataba de un holograma!

**Donatello: **(atravesando con su mano la imagen de Destructor) Muy ingenioso…

**Destructor: **(cruzándose de brazos) Deberían tratar de no precipitarse… ¿Qué su maestro no se los enseño?

**Leonardo: **¿Dónde esta Splinter, Destructor? ¡Será mejor que no le haya pasado nada porque si no…!

**Destructor: **Calmense… El viejo esta bien… de momento… Pero si realmente quieren salvarle la vida, deberán atravesar mi laberinto.

**Rafael: **¿Laberinto?

El villano señalo hacia sus espaldas. Cuatro puertas neumáticas se abrieron al unísono, dándoles acceso a una serie de complejos pasillos metálicos.

**Miguel Ángel: **¡Olvídalo, cara de lata! ¡Ni en sueños nos vamos a separar!

**Destructor: **En ese caso… despídanse de su querido maestro.

**Leonardo: **(mordiéndose los labios) ¡Esta bien, esta bien!- se volvió hacia sus hermanos- Chicos, estamos en problemas…

**Rafael: **(sarcástico) Genial, Leo. Gracias por la información.

**Leonardo: **¡Estoy hablando en serio, Rafael! Nos tienen donde quieren… No tenemos más opción que obedecer a Destructor.

**Miguel Ángel: **¿Estas loco, Leo?

**Leonardo: **No… Confíen en sus enseñanzas y en su habilidad. No se confundan y sigan adelante. Si uno no llega al Maestro, el otro lo hará- les aconsejó, antes de internarse por uno de los pasillos del laberinto.

**Destructor: **He ahí a una persona sabia… ¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué esperan para seguirlo?- dijo, antes de que su imagen holográfica se desvaneciera en el aire.

Encogiéndose de hombros, las demás Tortugas escogieron cada una de ellas una puerta diferente y se internaron en el laberinto… donde les esperaban cientos de peligros…

* * *

SALA DE CONTROL CENTRAL DE STOCKTRONICS, EN ESE MOMENTO…

Complacido y sentado en una silla, Destructor observaba por diferentes monitores de televisión como las Tortugas entraban cada vez más y más en sus garras.

**Destructor: **(para si) Imbeciles… los tengo donde quiero. Después de doce años de espera, al fin veré realizados mis sueños… Y todo, con solo presionar un par de botones.

**Splinter: **(cerca suyo, atado) Nunca triunfaras, Saki. Este plan será tu ruina definitiva.

**Destructor: **No lo creo así, rata.

* * *

Miguel Ángel caminaba lentamente por su pasillo del laberinto, alerta en todo momento. En sus manos, aferraba sus Nunchakus.

De repente, una puerta escondida se abre y dos androides sofisticados (vestidos como ninjas del Clan Foot) salen a hacerle frente.

Miguel sonríe y esquiva un puñetazo de uno de sus enemigos, revoleando su Nunchaku y asestándoselo en la cabeza al androide. El robot retrocede, y su compañero lo reemplaza, atacando con una ágil combinación de golpes de karate.

La Tortuga no se amedrenta y le muestra lo suyo. Dando un salto en el aire, le propina una patada en el pecho, empujando al robot contra su compañero. Al chocar entre ambos, los dos androides comienzan a largar chispas y estallan en pedazos, convirtiéndose en un montón de chatarra.

**Miguel Ángel: **(pateando los restos de los robots) ¡Listo! ¡Que el basurero pase, nomás!

* * *

Por su parte, Rafael caminaba por los pasillos del laberinto, también con los sentidos alertas.

Dando vuelta en una esquina, se dio cuenta de que había llegado a un callejón sin salida. Mascullando insultos contra Destructor por ponerlos en semejante situación, retrocedió para reanudar su caminata por otro lado, solo topándose con una especie de araña robótica, la cual, le largó una suerte de tela pegajosa de alguna sustancia química para envolverlo en un capullo y paralizarlo.

**Rafael: **¡Maldición!

La araña se le acercó, haciendo chasquear unas fauces de metal, de las que surgieron unas pinzas filosas. Rafael hizo fuerza para liberarse del capullo donde había quedado prisionero, pero por alguna extraña razón, era imposible romperlo.

**Rafael: **¡Odio a las arañas!

* * *

Donatello no lo tenia tan fácil.

Habiendo atravesado un trecho de su camino sin novedades, la Tortuga Ninja se topó de repente con una serie de cierras metálicas y cuchillas que emergieron a su paso y que casi le seccionaron la mitad del cuerpo. Eludiéndolas hábilmente, pudo llegar a otro camino, en donde una puerta se abrió dejándolo pasar a una suerte de laboratorio genético, repleto de grandes cilindros donde flotaban (en un liquido ambarino) una serie de fetos horribles de extrañas criaturas inhumanas.

**Donatello: **Me pregunto que mente retorcida habrá sido la que invento semejante cosa…

**Stockman: **(surgiendo de un rincón) Una mente retorcida, no… un genio.

**Donatello: **(levantando su Bo) De modo que usted es Banner Stockman, el dueño de este lugar…

**Stockman: **(sonriendo) Así es. Es un gusto poder conocer cara a cara a los asesinos de mi padre.

**Donatello: **Creo que usted se equivoca, Prof. Nosotros no matamos a su padre, fue…

Don no pudo terminar de hablar. Un puño enorme se estrelló repentinamente en su rostro, haciéndolo volar por el aire contra una pared.

Viendo estrellas por todos lados, Donatello observó que quien lo había atacado era una especie de tortuga mutante deforme, con el caparazón lleno de pinches y garras, en lugar de manos.

**Stockman: **(sosteniendo un control remoto) Te presento a Slash, mi propia tortuga mutante de exportación… Vamos, no seas tímido… saluda a nuestro invitado, Slash.

Presionando unos botones, Stockman hizo que una suerte de corriente eléctrica surgiera de un collar colocado alrededor del cuello de la deforme tortuga mutante. La bestia chilló y se abalanzó sobre Donatello, levantándolo por el aire y estampándolo contra una mesa...

* * *

El mas afortunado (si cabía decirlo de esa forma) de las cuatro tortugas era Leonardo. Mientras atravesaba su pasillo del laberinto, no se topó con peligro alguno…

Desgraciadamente, eso se terminó cuando llego a una sección en la que el piso se abrió debajo de él, haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente en una suerte de trampa, en la cual, el techo se cerró y de las paredes surgieron una suerte de cuchillas y cierras metálicas.

Sumado a esto, las paredes comenzaron a moverse y lentamente, cercaron a la tortuga en una prisión sin salida en la que lo condenarían morir aplastado y mutilado.

Desde su posición de privilegio, Destructor observaba todo riéndose a carcajadas.

Su plan funcionaba de mil maravillas. Había separado a las Tortugas y ahora, cada una se enfrentaba a un desastroso final.

**Destructor: **(a Splinter) Entrenaste muy bien a estos inútiles para trabajar en equipo… pero por separado, vemos que esas enseñanzas se evaporan como el agua.

**Splinter: **(serio) No ganaras, Saki. ¿Te olvidas que hasta el momento Miguel Ángel es el único que ha sobrepasado tus peligros?

**Destructor: **No lo he olvidado, rata inmunda. Es mas, lo tengo todo calculado… mira…

El villano se volvió hacia su panel de control y presionó un par de botones. En el monitor donde la Tortuga se veía caminando sola por un pasillo del laberinto, se abrió una sección y un nuevo robot surgió, un robot provisto de cientos de tentáculos metálicos que se retorcían y contraían a ritmos espasmódicos.

Tomado por sorpresa, Miguel Ángel retrocedió, cayendo aferrado por los tentáculos del androide. Mientras Destructor reía a carcajadas, un par de aquellos apéndices se convirtió en una serie de cierras que se acercaron peligrosamente a la cabeza del mutante.

**Destructor: **(a Splinter) Bueno… ¿Qué te parece?

El Maestro no dijo nada. Solo observaba atónito lo que las imágenes de TV le mostraban.

**Destructor: **Doce años, Yoshi… Doce años encerrado en una prisión inmunda, esperando vengarme. ¡Doce años de urdir planes para acabar con ustedes! Y ahora, ese sueño inalcanzable, ese anhelo incomparable, es finalmente mío. ¡Los destruiré de una buena vez!

**Splinter: **Nunca ganaras, Saki. El Bien siempre triunfa sobre el Mal.

**Destructor: **(enfurecido) ¿¡Es que eres necio!? ¡Mira a esos monitores de televisión! ¡Tus Tortugas están a punto de convertirse en cadáveres! ¡Admite la derrota! ¡Esta vez, YO GANE!

**Splinter: **(negando con la cabeza) Estas mal, Saki. Te has vuelto completamente desquiciado… Si crees que hay honor en esas muertes, te estas equivocando. Más honorable hubiese sido un enfrentamiento justo entre las Tortugas y tú.

**Destructor:** ¿Honor? ¡No existe el Honor! Solo la venganza… ¡Doce años encerrado! Mi nombre ha sido olvidado… ¡El mundo dejo de temerme! Pero ahora, eso va a cambiar… Ahora, después de eliminarlos a todos ustedes, reconstruiré mi imperio. ¡El Clan Foot renacerá de sus cenizas! ¡Reharé mi Tecnodromo! Y nadie va a detenerme…

Splinter tragó saliva. Mientras su rival hablaba, él se abocaba a la tarea de romper sus ataduras usando sus afiladas uñas para escapar. Si Destructor se daba cuenta del engaño…

**Splinter: **Estas loco, Saki… Has perdido el juicio. Te suplico que recapacites.

El villano se rió ante aquel pedido.

**Destructor: **(tomando una espada entre sus manos) Es una lastima que deba terminar así, viejo amigo, pero no voy a demorar tu muerte. Solo quería que vieras a tus discípulos vencidos y derrotados… Creo que tal vez debería ser justo y eliminarte ahora, que tengo la oportunidad.

**Splinter: **¿Te parece razonable destruirme mientras me encuentro imposibilitado de hacer nada?- le dijo, royendo mas deprisa sus ataduras, sin que él lo supiera.

**Destructor: **(levantando su espada) Me parece justo.

El Maestro se liberó de su aprisionamiento justo a tiempo para esquivar el filo del arma de su rival. Propinándole una fuerte patada en el acorazado pecho, logró que Destructor cayera hacia atrás y soltara su espada.

**Splinter: **Deberías ver bien a tus prisioneros la próxima, Saki- le recomendó, dirigiéndose al panel central de control- Y ahora, acabemos con esto…

Levantando una silla, el Maestro golpeo el panel de control destrozándolo…

* * *

El robot con tentáculos que se disponía a cortar a Miguel Ángel se detuvo bruscamente, soltándolo. Largando chispas por todas partes, terminó desplomándose en el piso.

* * *

La araña metálica que se disponía a matar a Rafael se paraliza en su sitio. Sorprendido, la Tortuga vio como la sustancia que lo envolvía en un capullo se aflojó.

* * *

La trampa donde había caído Leonardo se detuvo. Las paredes retrocedieron y las cierras desaparecieron.

* * *

Donatello, por su lado, la estaba pasando muy mal.

La horrible tortuga mutante lo golpeaba y lo pateaba de tal manera que creyó en un momento que su vida terminaría irremediablemente.

**Stockman: **(observándolo todo) Tu hora ha llegado, Tortuga. ¡Prepárate para morir!

Slash levantó a Donatello por el aire y comenzó ahorcarlo con sus enormes manos. Don sentía que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones y comprendió que verdaderamente, el final para él había llegado.

**Stockman: **(sonriendo) ¿Algunas ultimas palabras antes de morir?

**Donatello: **S-Solo una… ¡Púdrete!

Haciendo acopio de fuerza, Don estiró su mano y tironeo del collar que controlaba al mutante siniestro. El collar se rompió y Slash quedo libre del control del científico.

Sorprendido, Stockman retrocedió. Slash soltó a Donatello y se volvió hacia él, gruñendo.

**Donatello: **Creo que la va a pasar mal, Profesor.

Las garras de Slash se aferraron al cuello del científico. Stockman mascullo pidiendo auxilio, pero contrario a lo que se pensaba, Don tomó entre sus manos un pedazo de hierro y se lo asestó a la bestia en la cabeza, desmayándola.

**Stockman: **(sorprendido) Me… salvaste… la vida.

**Donatello: **Que ironía, ¿no? Y pensar que usted casi me mata…

**Stockman: **¿Por qué lo hiciste?

**Donatello: **Ya se lo dije, Profesor… No fuimos nosotros los que matamos a Baxter. ¡Ha sido engañado! En realidad fue Destructor el culpable.

Al oír aquello, el científico se quedo sin aliento.

**Stockman: **¡Es imposible! Él me dijo que…

**Donatello: **Mintió.

**Stockman: **(frunciendo el ceño) ¡Ese canalla! ¡Lo voy a matar!

**Donatello: **Guarde su furia para después, Prof. Que aquí viene la caballería…

Entrando en la sala por unas puerta, el resto de las Tortugas se reunió con su hermano.

**Leonardo: **¿Están todos bien?

**Rafael: **Mas muertos que vivos, pero enteros.

**Miguel Ángel: **¡Casi nos matan!

**Rafael: **Nos han hecho perder un tiempo valiosísimo… ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Destructor!

**Stockman: **Yo los llevare a él… ¡Tengo que ajustar cuentas pendientes!

* * *

Mientras tanto, Destructor (ya recuperado) le hacia frente a Splinter, listos para iniciar una feroz pelea entre ambos…

**Destructor: **(con su espada en las manos) Tú y yo, Splinter…

**Splinter: **Cuando quieras, Saki.

**Destructor: **¡Ahora veremos cual de los dos es el mejor!

**Splinter: **¿Crees que te temo, Oroku Saki? Si piensas eso, te engañas…

Destructor empieza la lucha. Revoleando su espada, mientras gritaba, intenta cortarle al Maestro la cabeza. Splinter esquiva su ataque y le propina una patada voladora en el pecho, haciéndolo retroceder humillantemente.

**Destructor: **¡Maldita rata inmunda!

El villano reanuda su ataque. Dejando su espada de lado, pasa a la acción física intentando cortar a su rival con las cuchillas de sus guantes. Splinter esquiva todo sin siquiera despeinarse, para asombro de Destructor.

**Destructor: **¡Es inaudito! ¿Cómo haces eso?

**Splinter: **Entrenamiento, Saki… Puede que hayan pasado 12 años, pero yo sigo siendo el mismo… Estas acabado. Las Tortugas vienen por ti. Ríndete…

Se produce una explosión. Una puerta de metal se viene abajo y las Tortugas, junto con Stockman, aparecen listas para unirse en la batalla.

**Destructor: **Jamás… ¿Me escuchan? ¡JAMAS ME RENDIRE!

El villano se aprovecha del momento de distracción para lanzarse sobre el Maestro de manera brusca, hundiendo sus cuchillas en su pecho.

**Leonardo: **¡MAESTRO!

Los ojos de Splinter se abren de manera descomunal. Siente un dolor agudo en el pecho y entonces… recuerda en ese momento lo que vio en sus sueños. Su muerte, su trágico destino final…

Destructor suelta a Splinter y lo deja caer al piso, malherido, mientras reía a carcajadas como un loco. Las cuatro Tortugas Ninja se quedan de una pieza al ver aquello…

**Splinter: **(murmurando) Hijos míos… recuerden… mis… palabras…

Con un suspiro quejumbroso, el Maestro perdió el conocimiento.

**Destructor: **(enfrentando a las Tortugas) ¡Muy bien! ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?

Los cuatro se miraron entre si y luego… aferraron sus armas, listos para comenzar la batalla final…

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	4. Capitulo 4

"**LA VENGANZA DEL DESTRUCTOR"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**CUARTA PARTE**

EDIFICIO DE STOCKTRONICS LABS, POR LA NOCHE…

Las cuatro Tortugas Ninjas estaban listas para la pelea. Delante de ellos, la amenazante figura del Destructor se erguía, siniestra.

A un lado, el cuerpo sin conciencia del herido maestro Splinter yacía tirado en un charco de sangre, como mudo testimonio del acto criminal cometido por el villano.

**Destructor: **¡Vamos! ¿Quién va a ser el primero?

Los cuatro héroes mutantes dieron un paso al frente, pero entonces, Leonardo se dio vuelta y se dirigió a sus hermanos…

**Leonardo: **Déjenmelo a mi solo- pidió.

Todos se quedaron de una pieza.

**Destructor: **(riéndose) ¡Vaya! ¿Y eso? ¿Un gesto de valentía?

**Rafael: **¿Estas seguro, Leo?

**Leonardo: **(serio) Si… Yo puedo con él… Ustedes llevense al Maestro rápido a un hospital. Todavía esta con vida…- dijo y volvió su rostro al Destructor- Espero por tu bien que siga con vida.

**Destructor: **(riéndose) ¿De veras?

Leonardo corrió hacia el villano y lo empujo. Ambos rodaron por el piso hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. Un poco a regañadientes, el resto de las Tortugas corrieron hacia el cuerpo caído de su Sensei y lo levantaron, cargándolo.

Mientras las Tortugas transportaban a Splinter fuera de aquel lugar, Leo comenzaba su feroz lucha contra el Destructor, ante la atenta mirada de Stockman, que no se había movido de su sitio.

**Leonardo: **¡Pagaras lo que hiciste!

Leonardo salta y golpea de una patada en la cara al Destructor, dejándolo atontado por unos momentos. Luego, levanta su Katana e intenta cortarlo… Ágilmente, el villano esquiva la filosa hoja de la espada y saltando hacia atrás, toma distancia de su rival, para luego intercambiar una serie de golpes de puño con él.

El combate era parejo. Los dos luchadores se movían ágilmente…

**Destructor: **(esquivando un golpe de Leo) ¿Eso es todo? ¿No tienes más?

El villano usa su cabeza (cubierta con el casco de metal de su traje) como arma y golpea a Leo en la cara. La Tortuga (que no se esperaba esto) retrocede y suelta sus Katanas, perdiendo la visual momentáneamente.

Destructor ríe a carcajadas y se dispone a matar a Leo con las cuchillas de sus guantes, cuando entonces se da cuenta de que Stockman se había parado detrás de él, con un revolver en sus manos…

**Stockman: **(apuntándole con el arma) No se mueva.

**Destructor: **¿Qué esta haciendo, Profesor?

**Stockman: **¿Y usted que cree? ¡Es un maldito, Saki! ¡Me ha mentido! ¡No fueron las Tortugas las que mataron a mi padre! _**¡FUE USTED!**_

**Destructor: **Vaya… Veo que por fin se a dado cuenta… lo felicito, Profesor. Sin embargo, le recuerdo que ese tonto revolver nada puede hacerme… ¡Ninguna bala puede penetrar la coraza de metal de mi traje!

**Stockman: **…Y usted olvida que fui yo el que diseño el traje… Además, como puede bien ver, este revolver entre mis manos no es un arma ordinaria… **Es un revolver láser, Saki**. Puede cortar el acero de su traje con suma facilidad…

Mientras el científico hablaba, Destructor se movió lo mas rápido que sus habilidades ninja se lo permitieron y le propinó a Banner una patada en las manos, haciéndole soltar su arma. Luego, le dio un puñetazo en la cara arrojándolo contra el duro suelo…

**Destructor: **¡Idiota!

El villano se agachó y tomó el arma láser entre sus manos. Dándose vuelta, apuntó hacia Leo.

**Destructor: **Es una lastima que tus hermanos hayan huido con el cuerpo de tu maestro… pero creo que es hora de terminar con esto.

Destructor dispara. Se produce un fogonazo de luz roja y Leo cierra los ojos, convencido de que le han dado, pero cuando vuelve a abrirlos, observa con suma sorpresa como el arma explota con fuerza en las manos del villano, arrojándolo hacia atrás, contra una gran ventana…

Leonardo se acerca a la ventana destrozada y observa hacia abajo, hacia la calle… Allá, en un punto determinado de la acera, yacía el cuerpo sin vida del Destructor, con una herida de quemadura profunda en su pecho (cuya coraza de metal de su traje quedo pulverizada), sin su mascara metálica y con una expresión de sorpresa en los ojos…

**Leonardo: **¿Pero que…?

**Stockman: **(a su lado) Pobre Saki… Jamás pudo saber siquiera que el revolver láser estaba programado para que solamente pudiera usarlo yo. Cualquier otro que intentara manipularlo, quedaría literalmente muerto…

**Leonardo: **Me ha salvado la vida, Profesor…. Gracias.

**Stockman: **(suspirando) No es nada. Ahí viene la policía… creo que tendré que dar muchas explicaciones al respecto.

Como confirmando las palabras del científico, un montón de patrulleros de la policía hizo acto de presencia, seguido de un equipo de TV del Canal 6. Entre estos últimos, venia April…

Cuando vieron al cuerpo sin vida del Destructor, se produjo un silencio sepulcral. Una multitud de transeúntes también se unieron a mirar aquel espectáculo. Fue entonces que el silencio fue roto por un periodista bastante sarcástico, que en compañía de su cameraman, se colocaron a escasos centímetros del fallecido villano…

**Vernon: **¡Estamos en exclusiva transmitiendo desde el edificio de Stocktronics Labs! El cuerpo sin vida, aparentemente, del villano Destructor yace en el piso ante el edificio… ¡Es el fin de un reinado de terror que se remonta a doce años atrás…!

* * *

UN HOSPITAL DE NUEVA YORK, ALGUNOS MOMENTOS DESPUES…

Impacientes, las Tortugas esperaban noticias de la salud de su Sensei en mitad de un pasillo de un hospital. A su lado, April también se encontraba allí, hablando continuamente por un celular con el canal de TV para el que trabajaba y que hacía un rato, había dado la exclusiva de la muerte de Destructor…

Un medico se acerca a los cuatro mutantes. Todos no tardan en rodearlo ansiosos por saber las ultimas novedades…

**Rafael: **¿Y doctor?

**Doctor: **(serio) Me temo que la cosa es muy grave… la herida ha sido muy profunda y ha perdido mucha sangre…

**Miguel Ángel: **No…

**Doctor: **No podemos hacer más nada… Lo… siento… Pueden verlo si quieren, ya que todavía… esta lucido… pero no lo agobien.

Atropelladamente, las Tortugas y April entraron en la sala donde se hallaba internado el Maestro. El cuadro con el que se encontraron era desolador: _**Splinter yacía recostado en una cama, con el pecho vendado y conectado a sueros intravenosos, junto a varios monitores y aparatos que lo ayudaban a respirar y a mantener la poca vida que le quedaba.**_

**Splinter: **(entreabriendo los ojos) Hijos… míos- susurró.

**Leonardo: **Maestro…

Las cuatro Tortugas rodearon la cama del anciano, llorando. Desde un rincón, April contemplaba incrédula lo que sucedía.

**Miguel Ángel: **(tomando la mano de Splinter) ¡Maestro! ¡No nos dejes! ¡Por Dios!

**Rafael: **Sensei… ¡Tienes que luchar!

**Splinter: **(haciendo fuerza para hablar claro) Hijos… míos… No estén tristes… Mi hora ha llegado… Tienen que ser…. Tienen que ser fuertes- dijo y tosió.

**Donatello: **No puedes dejarnos, Sensei- suplicó.

**Splinter: **Mi… suerte esta echada… ¡Cof! ¡Cof! Ya no puedo seguir entre ustedes… Quiero decirles… que han sido… lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… Hijos míos… Deben ser fuertes… Deben… Deben estar unidos…

**Leonardo: **Sensei…

**Splinter: **(cerrando los ojos) ¿Qué ha pasado con el Destructor?

**Leonardo: **Murió, Sensei… finalmente, murió.

**Splinter: **(esbozando una tímida sonrisa) Se ha hecho… justicia, entonces.

Aquellas fueron sus últimas palabras. Con un suspiro quejumbroso, Splinter falleció.

**Leonardo: **(llorando) Descansa en paz, Hamato Yoshi… Te lo mereces.

* * *

CEMENTERIO DE NUEVA YORK, AL POCO TIEMPO…

April y las Tortugas rodeaban una gran lapida de mármol, con un ángel esculpido sobre ella. En la placa de bronce, rezaba lo siguiente:

HAMATO YOSHI

¿-2003

DESCANSA EN PAZ, PADRE

TUS HIJOS SIEMPRE TE RECORDAREMOS

Nadie dijo nada por un largo, largo rato. Las miradas de todos seguían clavadas en estas palabras, hasta que finalmente, fue Leo el que rompió el silencio…

**Leonardo: **Tenemos que seguir adelante, hermanos.

**Rafael: **(asintiendo) Es verdad.

**Donatello: **El Maestro así lo quería…

**Miguel Ángel: **¿Pero como continuamos?- preguntó, con lagrimas en los ojos.

**Leonardo: **(suspirando y mirando al cielo) Como siempre lo hemos hecho, Mike. _**Juntos**_. El maestro ya nos lo dijo… Somos hermanos y nos tenemos los unos a los otros. De nosotros depende ahora seguir adelante… continuar con el legado de Honor y Justicia que el maestro nos impartió… **Chicos, debemos seguir adelante**.

**April: **Leo tiene razón- acotó.

**Leonardo: **(extendiendo una mano en el aire) ¿Estamos unidos?

**Rafael: **(apoyando su mano en la de Leo) Unidos…

**Donatello: **(apoyando su mano en la de Leo y Rafael) …Como debe ser…

**Miguel Ángel: **(apoyando su mano en la de Leo, Rafael y Donatello)… Como hermanos.

Las cuatro Tortugas juraron entonces delante de la tumba de Splinter continuar con su legado. De ahora en mas, Nueva York volvía a tener a sus héroes listos para enfrentarse al peligro y a afrontar nuevas aventuras…

**Leonardo, Rafael, Donatello y Miguel Ángel: **(juntos) **¡POR EL MAESTRO SPLINTER! **

* * *

**EPILOGO **

INTERIOR DE UN ALTO EDIFICIO-TORRE DE MANHATTAN, EN ESE MOMENTO…

El lugar era realmente lujosísimo, en especial, aquella oficina.

Ambientada con un estilo evidentemente japonés, uno podía entretenerse observando exóticas plantas de aquellas lejanas tierra y admirar las preciosas ornamentaciones de los jarrones de alguna que otra dinastía perdida en el tiempo.

Sentado en el piso, un hombre de aspecto oriental, con el cabello pulcramente corto y ataviado con un kimono, meditaba profundamente con los ojos cerrados.

Repentinamente, tocan a la puerta de la oficina y su concentración se rompe… Otro sujeto también oriental entra, con una carpeta en la mano.

**Hombre: **Perdón por interrumpirlo, honorable Shang-Li… Aquí tengo el informe que me pidió…

**Shang-Li: **Excelente- dijo, levantándose de su sitio y tomando el legajo entre sus manos- Veamos…

Con una concentración fascinante, el misterioso sujeto leyó el informe totalmente interesado de las últimas novedades que en él había…

**Shang-Li: **Así que… ¿Oroku Saki ha muerto?

**Hombre: **Así parece, señor.

**Shang-Li: **Lastima. Era un gran guerrero…- dijo y siguió leyendo- Y por lo que veo, Hamato Yoshi también ha fallecido… Esto sin duda debe haber desmoralizado a las Tortugas.

**Hombre: **Creo que si.

**Shang-Li: **(dejando el informe sobre un escritorio) Excelente. ¡Entonces es el momento justo! He esperado muchos años para actuar… En todo este tiempo, nos hemos asentado lo suficiente en estas tierras y hemos observado bien a esas Tortugas como para saber TODO referente a ellas… Ya no los haré esperar más. Ahora que el Destructor ha sido derrotado, es hora de que las Tortugas conozcan a sus nuevos rivales…

El misterioso sujeto se saca su kimono y se revela entonces un tatuaje en su espalda: **un gran dragón negro. **

**Shang-Li: **_¡Es hora de que la "Hermandad del Dragón" comience con su reinado en esta ciudad!_

_**¿FIN?**_


End file.
